long_chin_and_foreheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Ennard
Ennard = Ennard is a mixture of endoskeletons and presumed to be one of the two main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location alongside Circus Baby, the main mascot of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. He is only present on Night 5, and is hostile if certain requirements are met. Appearance Ennard is made out of several animatronic endoskeletons, implied to be of the four main animatronics in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, bearing an appearance reminiscent to that of the Puppet. Supporting this are the several eyes belonging to the said four. Ennard appears rather bulky in shape and human-like in build. It also has long, null teeth that are similar to Ballora's endoskeleton. His jaw is entirely covered by drooling wires. The head alone has clear blue eyes, though the right eye is drooping in a "lazy" style, while the left one appears to be similar to Funtime Freddy's. Interestingly, several eyes from his body belong to the other animatronics (except Ballora, Bidybab, and Minireena). A list of identified eyes are listed as follows: * A yellow eye on the right bicep belongs to Funtime Foxy. * A green eye on the left shin belongs to Circus Baby. * A pink eye on the left side of Ennard's waist belongs to Bon-Bon. * A blue eye hanging from the right side of Ennard's head belongs to Funtime Freddy. Stray wires run along the body of Ennard and are shaped differently from the other animatronics, which possess wires coiled to look like muscle tissue, while Ennard's wires are a tangled mess. Some wires even have wires poking out at their ends. Each hand sports four tubed fingers ending with smaller wires. His lower legs are spring-shaped, but the left has smaller springs and covered with more wires. His feet are similar to Circus Baby's, but sports six - four together and two apart - wires as toes. The toes have smaller wires coming out. Both arms resemble the human skeleton's forearm parts, the ulna and radius. While Ennard has no suit to cover his endoskeleton, he is mostly shown wearing the white prop mask with four face-plates from the Primary Control Module. He also wears a yellow party hat with green stripes and a fuzzy orange muzzle top. The mask sports ears, thin russet (red/brown) eyebrows, and a red clown nose. Like an actual mask, it does not cover the wearer's head. From the middle of his chest, Ennard also has a big red button similar to that of BB's. The button is missing at times where Ennard does not have his mask. The only times that Ennard doesn't have the mask on is during the events in Funtime Auditorium and Parts & Serviceduring Night 5. His button is missing as well. From the Extra menu, his first teaser, the Scooping Room during the Real Ending, and at the end of the Fake Ending, the left side of the mask remains opened. Behaviour (Sister Location) Parts & Service Ennard will make his first lethal appearance on Night 5, under the guise of being Ballora's scooped endoskeleton. If the player is not fast enough typing in the keypad or types a wrong number, Ennard will jumpscare the player, replaying the section. Funtime Auditorium When Baby's costume is taken by the conveyor belt, Ennard will follow the player to Funtime Auditorium, where he will jumpscare the player if they do not follow Baby's instructions, attempt to enter the Private Room if they don't have the keycard (in this case, the computer voice will call out "ACCESS DENIED", followed by Ennard's jumpscare), or flash the beacon. Scooping Room In the "Real Ending", when the player reaches the Scooping Room, Ennard will reveal himself behind the glass windows of the room. Circus Baby's voice (presumably being used by Ennard) will then tell the player about his plan to use their body to assimilate into human society before activating the Scooper and killing the player. In the PC version, a cutscene plays afterward displaying the silhouette of Ennard, within the player's body, in front of a bathroom's mirror, he then opens his eyes to show purple irises, thus revealing his plan succeeded Private Room In the "Fake Ending", the player gains access to the Private Room. They must protect themselves from Ennard for six in-game hours in a style similar to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game. If the player fails to shut the doors and vents in order to defend themselves or when the Power Indicatorruns out completely, Ennard will immediately jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. If the player completes this night, they will unlock the season finale of The Immortal and The Restless. Shortly after the episode, Ennard can be seen dragging itself into the player's living room from the right side with his left eye flickering. Custom Night Ennard appears for the last time in the last Custom Night cutscene.2 At the end of the last cutscene, Michael Afton regurgitates robotic parts that belong to Ennard into the sewers and then collapses on the ground, presumably dead. The player then hears Circus Baby's voice repeating "you won't die", and he then stands back up. Ennard's animatronic eyes then appear in the sewers. Behaviour (Ultimate Custom Night) Just like Molten Freddy and Springtrap, he also climbs in the vent system. But he is difficult to track, appearing only briefly here and there when moving. He can't be seen in the vent opening, but gives himself away by making a squeaking sound before attacking. Close the vent door on him to send him away |-|Molten Freddy = Molten Freddy is one of four salvageable animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The player may choose to throw this animatronic away or try to salvage him for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $500 Appearance Molten Freddy is very similar to Funtime Freddy from the fifth game. Unlike Funtime Freddy, he has a block-shaped chin from the bottom jaw and his black nose sports nostrils. His right eye is obscured by multiple wires while the left eye is glowing orange. The only difference is that Molten Freddy is silver and rusted instead of white and purple. He is also withered, but the rips are large and blocklike. He possesses a row of sharp teeth similar to Ennard's. He has exposed arms and legs, ending with five fingers. There appears to be something red, like blood, more noticeably splattered on his jaw, teeth, and fingers. He also sports a brownish bowtie on his chest, as opposed to Ennard's red button. He has eyes covering his body. They resemble the eyes seen on Ennard, but resemble the Rockstars eyes more. Behaviour (FFPS) Unlike previous games in the franchise, the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator share the same behavior. All four are attracted to sound. During the management portion of the day, the player must do tasks such as ordering supplies, printing flyers and doing maintenance. Each of these as well as the computer itself and the fan above all make noise that draws in the animatronics. However, they can be misled using an audio system (similar to that of Five Nights at Freddy's 3) to lure them around the vents and the player can also reduce their presence by shutting down the computer and the fan. Should an animatronic be ready to attack in the vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent to force them away. Behaviour (Ultimate Custom Night) He climbs in the vent system, but is much faster than the other animatronics when it comes to maneuvering his way towards the office. The player can track him on the vent monitor and can hear his laugh when he is poised to attack. When heard, the player must close the vent door to stop him. |-|Funtime Freddy = Funtime Freddy is one of the seven animatronics (twelve if the Custom Night animatronics are counted) in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. He is a "funtime" version of Freddy Fazbear, who once again is the titular antagonist, if not the main one. He is also one of the entertainers from the Funtime Auditorium, which is located from the east of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental (although he isn't seen in the said auditorium). The other being Funtime Foxy. |-|Funtime Foxy = Funtime Foxy is one of the seven animatronics (twelve if the Custom Night animatronics are counted) and an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is a "funtime" version of Foxy. It is also one of the entertainers of the Funtime Auditorium (which is located to the east of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental), the other being Funtime Freddy (although he isn't seen in the auditorium). |-|Ballora = Ballora is one of the seven animatronics (twelve if the Custom Night animatronics are counted) in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. She is the entertainer from her own gallery room, which is located from the west of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental.